Remember Everything
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: As Kid takes over as Shinigami of the DWMA, he remembers the past and all of the fond memories he has of his pals through their children. Prepare for the feels! This story is not mine, but my lovely girlfriend asked me to post this for her :) Scarlet and Mayuri Evans, Red Star, and Frigga Stein are the property of my love and me.


Glancing over his shoulder, Kid nodded lightly when all the students were accounted for. Twenty-six bright eyed, eager new students had just enrolled in the academy. Each one seemed more excited than the other; nothing could keep their attention for more than a minute. He beckoned for them to follow him up the entrance steps, which they quickly did.

"Welcome to the DWMA. This grand school was founded by my father, and has produced some of the best weapons and meisters the world has ever seen. Here, the teachers and staff will shape you all into the best fighters you can be," Death the Kid explained to them.

All of the new students seemed to get more excited by hearing this, as if it had yet to register what would happen within the school. He led the group up the steps, and sighed as a pair of students shot past him. The two cheered that they would be the best of their class, and be the best weapon and meister pair yet. While their antics annoyed him, they also brought a smile to his face. Each of these new students, the super sized ego duo, the siblings from the slums, the shy ones, the ones who appeared "too cool" for this, and the ones already trying to find the library; they all reminded him of the first students that welcomed him in. Though this wasn't Kid's first class to welcome to the school, it still didn't seem real that he now held this position. The academy belonged solely to him, and though people still addressed him as "Kid", he didn't hold any resemblance to a child.

"Follow me, and this time don't try running ahead; you'll only get yourselves lost," Kid instructed them, his gold eyes fixed on the two boys that were still boasting about themselves.

The pair pouted, and returned the rest of the group. Now with the twenty-six in a tight cluster, he led them into the school. Their "ooo's" and "aww's" never ceased once, even when told to stay quiet near class rooms. Reaching the last class in the hall, Kid knocked on the open door to get the attention of the teacher. A loud thud sounded from the room, followed by a groan and sigh. With a sheepish grin on his face, the teacher, who appeared no older than seventeen, appeared from under his desk. He pushed his cracked glasses up, and got to his feet.

Stepping back to let the hoard of new students meet the teacher, Kid said, "This is the new teacher for the E.A.T class, Red Star. Some of you will be in this advanced class, while the others will be in the N.O.T class."

"I'll do my best as your teacher," Red Star happily said with a small bow. He moved his long, black pony tail back over his shoulder, trying his best to keep the signature star mark on his shoulder out of sight. While most no longer panicked when face to face with a member of the Star clan, he didn't want worry any of his students. As Kid led the students to the next section of the school, Red Star called out, "I'll be seeing you guys next week!"

As the students followed along, a handful began whispering among them, not knowing their guide could hear them. "He couldn't have been a teacher!" "How could someone so young be in charge of the advanced class?" "He looked like a little kid!"

Finally tired of the whispers going back and forth, Kid turned back to face the group, and grumbled, "I wouldn't talk so low about such a skilled weapon."

One of the students, a red haired young girl, asked, "Is he a death scythe then?"

"Red Star would have been if his meister hadn't left the academy. The natural talent he gets from his mother's blood line is enough to make him worthy of a three star meister, and that included with strength he got from his father; there's very few enemies Red Star couldn't defeat," he answered.

The whispers then changed to hopeful comments about getting to be part of his class. Kid knew that these new students wouldn't know much for whom Red Star's family was, but never the less the cluelessness stung more than he expected. Taking the group back towards the entrance, the sound of chair wheels echoed from behind. In a flash, a desk chair rolled past the students, stopping right before it hit the nearby wall. While the act seemed to surprise them, the wheel marks on the floor showed it was a typical occurrence. The chair's rider, a rather pretty gray haired young woman, climbed off the chair and approached the bunch. She looked them up and down and grinned lightly, a tinge of malice in her amber eyes.

"Aren't you all a pretty bunch," she said, the grin on her face beginning to look twisted and deranged. Her wavy hair fell forward in her face, which hid the bit of drool on her lip.

With a sigh, Kid said, "This is the school nurse, Frigga Stein." He couldn't help but shake his head at the way she acted with each new student. "With how kind of a mother she had, it's a shame she acts like her father," he thought with a grimace.

A hard smack to the back of Frigga's head snapped her out of her excitement. She whirled around to face her abuser, only to be shoved back to her chair. "Don't scare these poor students! With how you act someone will think you're controlled by madness!" a silver haired girl snapped. She put her hands on her hips, and stood her ground in front of the students.

"Scarlet you act as if I'd actually harm these kids!" Frigga said with a chuckle. She leaned back in her chair, and with a push off the wall, she rolled herself back down the hallway.

Scarlet stuck her tongue out, and then flattened out the wrinkles in her pink skirt. She turned back to the group, and happily said, "Don't mind her! She's a lot nicer than she may seem! You'll all like it here. I went here with my sister, and my parents were here too! My grandparents even went to this academy!" The students seemed to get a bit excited at the sound of that. Turning her attention to Kid, Scarlet added, "Mayuri and I will wait for you at the entrance, ok?"

With that, she gave a small twirl and skipped away. The tour concluded itself soon after, seeing how the sun was already going down. Approaching the entrance again, Kid instructed the group to return the following day to find their partner, and then would go from there. The students then left, the majority loitering at the gate, confused as to where their new apartment or other place of living was located. A pair of women came up on either side of Kid, then, and smiled at the sight of the new students. Both girls shared the same green eyes and silver hair, though one kept theirs in a boyish short style, and then other kept her in cute ringlet curls. Their many similarities were nearly outweighed by their differences, from the way one wore a leather jacket and the other wore a pink mini skirt, to the way they carried their selves.

"It's nice seeing new faces around," Scarlet said. "Don't you agree Mayuri?"

"It'll be nice having more people around to deal with all the crap that goes on," Mayuri scoffed.

Scarlet pouted, and grumbled, "That's not how we saw it when we first started."

She rolled her emerald eyes, and pointed out, "We also had Mom telling us how doing school work was the best thing ever. Should have listened to Dad and tried to weasel out doing school work."

"If we had done that we wouldn't be Kid's partners!"

"Dad was a damn death scythe! And I don't remember half of the original Spartoi group having good grades!"

The pair of sisters continued their bickering, their meister paying no attention to it. The two scythes complained to each other numerous times throughout the day; they'd been that way since Kid could remember them. He, and their parents, always chalked it up to them being so different from the other twin. Maka always held hope that they would get over their fighting, while Soul was sure they'd never cease. Glancing back and forth at the bickering sisters, Kid could still see Maka trying to calm them while Soul rolled his eyes for hundredth time. Somehow, he knew he'd never stop seeing those two in these girls. They were perfect pictures of those famous partners, and now, only their legacy and these girls were what were left. Kid sat down on the steps of the school, and lightly shook his head. He still hated himself for sending Soul and Maka on that mission alone. Their skill level was high enough to have taken care of it, but he still questioned if they would have come home if help had gone with them. Liz and Patty took in Scarlet and Mayuri after then, and did their best to raise the six year old twins.

"For the last time, Scarlet, eating three bananas a day does not improve your sharpness, and Mayuri, sleeping with a book under your pillow won't help you learn a thing," Red Star piped in, hoping to stop the argument.

Mayuri pulled his pony tail while Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him. He swatted at the short haired scythe, trying to free his innocent hair from her grip. Red Star had been like a brother to them, and though he was older, he let them pick at him. Tsubaki's gentle nature showed in him, which is why Kid gave him a teaching job so soon. Red Star questioned him about it countless times, but the best answer Kid could ever give him was that he had the best qualifications. He never would tell him that the job was the best way he could apologize to him for yet another mistake, or that he made the best replacement for his own mother. Tsubaki was the best teacher the school had seen, but when a mission required someone with her different weapon types, she didn't hesitate to go. With Black Star at the time out from an injury, another meister wielded her, and to everyone's surprise, only the meister came back. It was no surprise when the meister went missing only a day later, and soon after Black Star left Death City. No one questioned what happened; the pieces all fit together.

"Didn't you promise us pizza?" Scarlet asked as she sat down beside Kid.

"I had hoped you had forgotten," he scoffed.

"So mean! You promised! As your weapon I demand this!" she pouted with her arms crossed.

"I'll take you for it!" Mayuri chimed in. "And maybe I'll win that damned monkey out of the crane machine!"

It had only been a little over a year since Scarlet and Mayuri became Kid's weapons. At first they worried that them being scythes wouldn't work, but he adapted to it quickly. He still missed using guns in battle, but these girls were the best he had now. Liz and Patty would always be his partners, even with them gone, but Scarlet and Mayuri did their best, and he couldn't over look that, despite their horrible lack of symmetry. After Patty got sick, Liz began working with the girls to take their place. Kid found it absurd of her to do so, but now wishes he could thank her. Neither of them expected Patty to get so sick so fast, and though Frigga did her best, they never could find something to help. Liz never seemed the same after she lost her sister, and the only thing Kid and the twins could figure was that her sadness was what got to her. Kid hung his head, the memories of his friends weighing down on him. He fixed his golden gaze on the remaining students at the gate. All of them seemed so excited, so full of hope for what their future held as weapons and meisters. It made sense for them to be excited, though. They hadn't yet lost their group, their weapons; their friends.

"Come on; if we wait much longer the place will be packed!" Red Star said.

Scarlet grabbed her sister's hand and squeaked, "Can we get that new ice cream again?"

As the three began down the steps, Kid felt as though he were looking at the group he once knew. While they were gone, they left behind a memory; they left behind three memories for him to hold onto.


End file.
